The present invention relates to furniture suitable for pets in a residence. The Multi-Level Pet Table has particular utility in seating multiple pets for simultaneous eating.
The Multi-Level Pet Table is desirable for positioning multiple pets, typically cats and alternatively other small household pets, in a minimum of surface area but allow the pets to eat at the same time. Often owners start with one pet, hereinafter a cat. A cat typically eats where it would like, but generally near where an owner places a food bowl. A single cat generally eats from a bowl placed upon a floor of a home or other residence. An owner generally keeps the bowl in the same place, usually out of a traffic pathway or doorway. Homes come in various shapes and sizes ranging from mansions of many rooms to apartments of a single room. As the home becomes smaller, usage of floor space becomes a key interest of an owner and others living in a home, including pets. Owners and others dislike stepping upon each other in smaller spaces while a cat shows pronounced displeasure if a person steps on a tail or otherwise annoys a cat.
From time to time, an owner receives inspiration to provide a home for an additional cat, or perhaps more cats. In larger homes and rooms, an owner deploys multiple food bowls and water bowls for the various cats in the home. A wise owner trains the cats to eat and drink from just their own bowls. Such behavior promotes peaceful living with sometimes territorial cats. As with a single cat arrangement, an owner places bowls upon the floor so that multiple cats may access them. However, smaller homes and rooms limit the floor space available for multiple bowls.